Blood secuela
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: El titulo lo dice! es mi secuela de blood  e.e claro  cambiando algunas cosas por ahi y por haya owo jijijiji parejas:  Haji/HagixSaya RikuxDiva e,e KaixIrene  en un futuro


Antes que nada! esta historia se basa en el manga y en el anime en algunso aspectos e3é y si no lo han leído aqui una pequeña explicación para que lo entiendan: Riku esta vivo, Diva no esta embarazada y Solomon esta vivo y coleando (?). Listo! es todo lo que deben saber (?) xD Este es... como un final alternativo que hice a las... 2 am OwO no podía dormir ewe espero les guste  
>._. y una duda... Dx no se como rayos se escribe! En la pagina oficial de Blood+ es Hagi , hubiese cambiado algunas cosillas... òwo algún dia comprare Blood+! xDDDD<p>

..::~ Familia ~::..

Era la batalla final, las reinas disputaban quien seria la ganadora. Saya con su katana trataba de atravesar a su hermana Diva, y esta con su espada inglesa hacia lo mismo con ella. El escenario de la batalla era literalmente un escenario, para ser mas exactos un escenario de opera. Diva y Saya daban todo en esa pelea, tenían ya la ropa desgarrada de tantos intentos fallidos de intento de asesinato una por la otra. Cuando ambas reinas estaban a punto de dar el golpe final, la voz de un chiquillo las detuvo antes de hacerse daño.

— ¡DETENGANSE! — se escuchó resonar en el teatro.  
>— ¡¿Riku, que haces aquí? Deberías estar con Kai. — le replicó la chica de ojos carmesí.<br>— ¡No! ¡No debo estar con Kai, debo estar aquí!. ¡Ustedes dos deberían dejar de pelear! — les ordenó el pequeño caballero.  
>— ¿¡Dejar de pelear? ¡Riku, Diva quiere exterminar a la raza humana! — explicó la chica.<br>— Eso es idea de Amshel... ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a Diva lo que quiere? — la reina mayor volteo a ver a su hermana que en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.  
>— ¿Lo que... Diva quiere? — se dijo a si misma Saya.<br>— Diva, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Riku.  
>— Lo que quiero... Lo que quiero es... amor... — respondió la chica de ojos azules.<br>— ¿Amor? — cuestionó su gemela.  
>— ¡Si! ¡Amor! ¡QUIERO SABER QUE SE SIENTE SER HUMANO! No... un conejillo de indias... Quiero saber que se siente lo que tu sientes por tu caballero, quiero saber que se siente sentirse parte de una familia... — expresó Diva mientras lloraba.<br>— Yo no... lo sabia. — musitó la mayor.  
>— ¡Claro! Tu no sabes nada de mi. — dijo furiosa la chica oji-azul.<br>— ¿Pues qué querías? ¿Qué después de que mataras a todos lo que apreciaba en el zoológico te diera un fuerte abrazo? — el tono de Saya era de furia.  
>— ¡Amshel me dijo que lo hiciera! Él... me dijo ellos querían matarte... y... yo no quería que eso pasara... — explicó Diva; Riku se había subido al escenario donde estaba el par de hermanas.<br>— ¿Ves? Diva no es el enemigo, es Amshel. — Riku miró a Diva. — Diva... Se que tu vez a Amshel como un padre pero... Es momento que lo sepas. Amshel solo te ve como un sujeto de pruebas, una simple especie nueva de la cual quiere saber todo, nunca te vio como una hija y nunca te dio verdadero amor. — Diva se cayó de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos.  
>— No... No puede ser... ¡NO PUEDE SER! — gritó a todo pulmón la menor de las reinas, Riku abrazó a la chica por la espalda y su hermana también la acogió entre sus brazos.<br>— Lo siento... — le susurro Saya mientras también lloraba.  
>— Diva... Te juro que yo te mostrare lo que es el amor... — le musitó Riku mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.<p>

Aunque el chico no quería aceptarlo, se había enamorado de esa chica. Riku desde que vio a Diva en ese cuarto -desnuda- había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, no solo el echo de que era parecida a su hermana adoptiva Saya, sino que algo en sus ojos lo cautivó. Diva parecía no estar feliz con todos los cuidados que le daban, algo le faltaba y ese algo era lo que le atraía de esa chica. Riku sentía que si podía cuidar y amar a esa chica, podía reparar el error que había cometido con su amigo Charles, de el cual solo tenía a su clon como recuerdo. Desde el momento que despertó con Solomon, de juro que sacaría a Diva al mundo y le mostraría lo hermoso de los humanos.

Cuando el ambiente tenso de los tres se tranquilizó, un ruido los atrajo. Haji había atravesado el techo con un ala arrancada y con varias heridas que no habían sanado, de seguro porque desde hace barios días no consumía sangre. Cuando el caballero vio a su amada Saya abrazando a Diva, se dirigió a ella y la separó pensando que ella haría algo con el amor de su vida.

— Tranquilo Haji... todo esta bien. — lo tranquilizó Saya.  
>— Pero, Saya. — la chica lo silencio poniendo sus dedos en sus labios.<br>— Ya no mataré a Diva. — fue lo único que dijo.  
>— ¿Pero que...? — El caballero no pudo terminar porque una voz familiar le interrumpió.<br>— Así es Haji, Saya ya no matará a Diva porque la acaba de entender y perdonar. — explicó un joven de cabellera naranja.  
>— ¿Saya, ya no mataras a Diva? — le preguntó el hombre a su reina mientras la tomaba de los hombros.<br>— Eso fue lo que te dije. — mencionó dudosa por la pregunta.  
>— ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YA NO TENGO QUE CUMPLIR LA PROMESA! — le preguntó desesperado.<br>— C-Claro. — respondió Saya con una sonrisa, Haji la miró con una brillante sonrisa.  
>— ¿La besaras o que? — le inquirió Kai.<br>— ¡K-Kai! — dijo Saya nerviosa y con un rubor en sus pómulos.  
>— No te hagas hermanita, se muy bien que lo amas. — Haji miró a Saya asombrado.<br>— B-Bueno... — Saya miró a otro lado para evitar su mirada. — H-Haji... quiero que dejes de cumplir todos mis deseos. — ordenó, Haji al oír esto sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón.  
>— Pero, Saya. — La chica lo interrumpió.<br>— Quiero que dejes de cumplir mis deseos y... empezar a cumplir los nuestros... — Saya tomó las manos de Haji. — Quiero cumplir nuestros deseos como una familia, quiero que seas parte de mi familia, no como un hermano... sino como mi... mi... — La chica no podía decir aquella palabra.

Haji abrazó a Saya y la acercó a él, la miró y junto sus labios en un cálido beso. Riku y Diva veían a el par con una sonrisa en la cara, Kai por otro lado, prefería ver al techo con una sonrisa al igual que los demás. "Papá, cumplí en darle la felicidad a Saya... Esperanos que ya regresaremos y con más miembros en una familia." pensaba Kai. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que... un segundo ruido estruendoso alerto a todos, cuando todos miraron al origen del ruido, se quedaron asombrados por ver quien era. Era Amshel, quien antes había peleado con Haji y este había logrado enterrarlo en un para rayos y a la vez, le había caído uno. Amshel estaba casi en su forma humana, por excepción de su parte baja.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó molesto el caballero enemigo.  
>— Nada. Solo que ya no quiero matar a Saya ni a los humanos. — Diva se paró para encarar a Amshel.<br>— ¿¡QUE? TU... ¡MALDITA! ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI DIVA? — miró a Saya de forma amenazante.  
>— ¡No fue ella! — se metió Riku. — ¡Fui yo! Yo fui quien le preguntó a Diva lo que quería y fui yo quien le dijo que tu solo la querías como un sujeto de pruebas. — Amshel se empezó a reír de una forma muy sádica y macabra.<br>— Al parecer mis planes ya te han sido revelados. Diva, mi linda eh ingenua niña, ¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta? — Diva lo miró con rabia.  
>— ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASÍ A MI HERMANITA? — Saya se colocó en posición de ataque y corto su dedo pulgar para que la sangre corriera en los canales de su katana.<br>— ¡Espera! — un hombre de rubia cabellera la detuvo. — Ustedes salgan de aquí, un avión viene para exterminar todo esto. Saya... — el joven acarició la cara de la chica. — Saya, siempre te amaré. — el joven se inclinó para besarla pero ella lo esquivó. — Todos salgan. — Solomon tomó la katana de Saya y empezó a pelear con su "hermano".

Haji tomó a Saya y a Kai para salir de ahí, Riku cargó a Diva al estilo princesita y la sacó de el lugar. Solomon y Amshel pelearon durante largos minutos hasta que este el rubio atravesó a su hermano, pero este a la vez con un poco de sangre de la le atravesó el estomago provocando que ambos quedases cristalizados. A lo lejos: Saya, Diva, Haji, Riku y Kai veían a los aviones acercarse a la opera con unas bombas, en el momento que estaban en posición, dejaron caer las bombas y en cuestión de segundos ya no quedaba nada de aquella opera.

— Bueno, regresemos. — dijo Kai parandose.  
>— ¿Regresar? ¿A donde? — preguntó Saya.<br>— A Okinawa, con nuestro padre. Tenemos que presentarle a la nueva miembro de la familia. — Kai sonreía como su padre. — Ya que... ahora somos familia. —.

Todos tenían una sonrisa en su cara, todos se pararon y se encaminaron al hotel donde se encontraban los miembros del escudo rojo esperando pacientemente que todos hubiese salido bien. Haji le dijo a Kai que luego los alcanzara y se fue con Saya, ambos jóvenes se fueron a la estatua de la libertad. Haji la tomó de las caderas como era ya costumbre y saltó, saltó tan alto que llegó a la sima de dicha estatua; Miraba asombrado la noche abrazando por la cadera a Saya, todo parecía perfecto. Saya miró a Haji y no pudieron evitar darle un dulce y tierno beso.

— Saya... — musitó Haji mientras la tomaba de la cara. — ¿Quisieras... ser mi novia? — preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros sonrojado.  
>— Haji, después de todo lo vivido ¿Aun preguntas si quiero? — le dio como respuesta la joven de ojos cafés.<br>— Lo sé, pero aun así... Joel me enseñó que todo se hace como debe corresponde. — argumentó el hombre.  
>— Claro... Esta bien, acepto ser tu novia. — contestó la chica con una sonrisa en la cara. — Ahora... regresemos. Kai y los demás nos esperan. — Haji tomó a Saya por las caderas y la bajo.<p>

Cuando ambos estaban encaminados al hotel donde Julia, David y Luis se encobraban, empezaron a recordar aquellos inmemorables momentos que pasaron juntos: La vida en el zoológico, Rusia, Okinawa, París y Londres, tantos amigos hechos y tantos que murieron en esta guerra. Pero ya no estaría solos, ahora cada miembro del Escudo Rojo era parte de la familia de Saya... Ahora todos son su familia.

Continuara...


End file.
